


I'm Not Perfect, But I Keep Trying

by ChibiTsukiHikari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Denial, M/M, Near Death, Pre-Slash, Regret, Self Sacrifice, Unresolved Sexual Tension, open interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTsukiHikari/pseuds/ChibiTsukiHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You…will always…be my weakness…S-Sasuke…am I still yours?" Sad Sapphire eyes blink half ladenly at frantic Obsidian, "Did I ever truly matter to you at all..I wonder…?"  "Naruto…you...baka dobe why…didn't you dodge?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Perfect, But I Keep Trying

Dark billowing clouds boomed over head, churning ominously as icy raindrops fell rapidly maring already bruised tan skin.

Blood coated lips lifted at the edges forming into a sad chapped smile as sapphire eyes glistened with unreleased tears.

Harsh panting wet gasps issued from his mouth as he continued to keep his gaze stubbornly locked with the spiralingly crazed crimson burning heatedly with the hatred he wished so desperately to deny possibility of.

The echoing chirp of thousands of birds chattered relentlessly at his heightened senses; clawing at his mind as the memories flowed like broken flim grained fog coating everything around him.

"Sasuke.."

Deadly crimson eyes glinted maliciously as a hideiously dark smile met him in return.

Wind whirled and spiraled at the jinchuuriki's finger tips as he signed the all too familiar hand signs.

Bruised and battered he still stood tall, as blood dripped down his arms mingling with the rain in criss crossed patterns as it fell into the grass below him.

He knew it was hopeless, he knew this would only end in death.

But what point was there really to his shitty existance if he couldnt even save the only person that ever mattered most to him?

"Please...Sasuke...it doesnt have to be this way. We can go home...we can fix this.." He pleaded brokenly his voice strained and tired sounding even to his own ears.

A dark laugh issued from the Uchiha, as the Chidori's crackles only became louder.

"Still, spouting nonsense...will you ever truly learn I wonder? I have no home!" The raven spat the last words like acid.

An even more sorrowful smile etched itself into the blond's face making the raven tense, "You'll always have a home Sasuke...even if you don't believe it...you'll always have somewhere to go back to...always."

\---------------------------------

Growling the raven sprinted forward the blue glow of his attack lighting up his pale features as he let out a cry of rage.

Letting out a shaky breath the blond ninja looked down at his own Rasengan his eyes growing half laden and somber before he shook his head and rushed forward to meet Sasuke's attack head on.

Several things happened at once.

The wind whipped at their cheeks with the harsh bite of rain, as they collided.

The glow faded from a tanned hand seconds before a pale hand rammed straight through the blonds chest.

Crimson eyes widened in shock and slight horror as they met pained sad yet accepting sapphire orbs.

The blood limit faded from his irises like a lamp suddenly and unecpectedly blinking out, as they faded back to their original obisdian coloring.

The blond let out a ragged hacking cough as blood dribbled past his pale lips.

A shaky blood soaked tan hand slowly reaches up to cup the side of Sasuke's face, "T-there you a-are teme...I knew y-you were...still in th-there somewhere..."

A full blown tired but content smile lit up Naruto's face despite the tragic situation.

Panic and disbelief swarmed nastily inside obsidan orbs as the Uchiha lowered them to their knees, cradling Naruto's weight against his own.

With a splurching wet noise a pale hand dislodged from the body held almost possesively against his chest.

"...Why...?" Whispered the raven in strained rasped accusion.

Naruto shivered absently, relaxing completely in Sasuke's hold as he still smiled sadly, "Be-because without Sasuke-teme…wi-without you there b-by my s-side…theres no point anymore…"

"Why…why do you always…make me feel…these…weaknesses?" Spat Sasuke angrily as he ripped his sleeve off aggravatedly and began wrapping it tightly around the gaping wound in the blond's chest.

The jinchuriki snickered weakly before the peals of laughter tapered off into wet gasps. "You…will always…be my weakness…S-Sasuke…am I still yours?"

Sad sapphire eyes blink half ladenly at frantic obsidian, "Did I ever truly matter to you at all..I wonder…?"

"Naruto…you...baka dobe why…didn't you dodge?"

"Told you that already t-teme…weren't you l-listening?" The blond whispers softly as he clutches a tan hand against the fabric of Sasuke's shirt.

"I'll never be perfect…Sasuke….thats why I al-always…fail you….but that w-won't stop me…from trying to s-save you…fr-from your self..cause…if I c-can't save you…I'd rather…" Tears trail down tan whiskered cheeks as he trails off.

Pale hands grip tighter around Naruto as the Uchiha hooks his arms underneath the blond's slender legs pulling him up bridal style into his arms as he stands.

Glassy obsidian eyes stare up at the crackling black clouds above, rain soaking his form as he sheilds the blond in his arms to the best of his abilities.

"Usuratonkachi…"

"Baka teme…"


End file.
